Brachytherapy is a general term for medical treatment that involves temporary or permanent placement of radioactive sources near targeted locations of diseased tissue in the body of a patient. This targeted delivery of radioactive sources helps eliminate the diseased tissue while minimizing radiation exposure to healthy tissue. Exemplary radioactive sources include radioactive seeds, radioactive rods and radioactive coils.
The implantation of radioactive sources for brachytherapy may be carried out using minimally invasive techniques such endoscopy or laparoscopy. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally utilize long and narrow devices capable of reaching remote regions within the body accessed through surgical portal apparatus disposed in incised tissue. These devices may also be advanced through natural body openings.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop improved systems, devices, and methods for targeted delivery of brachytherapy.